Cigarette and other forms of tobacco addiction affect millions of Americans. It destroys quality of life, causes many mortal diseases including heart and lung diseases and multiple forms of cancer. According to the CDC, smoking causes nearly 500,000 deaths each year in the U.S. alone due to heart and lung disease and numerous forms of cancer. Other forms of tobacco use such as cigar and pipe smoking as well as chewing tobacco are also responsible for countless deaths each year due to mouth and throat and other forms of cancer. Cigarette smoking and other forms of tobacco addiction are all due to the presence of nicotine which is a highly addictive alkaloid substance found in the tobacco plant. The addiction is due to number of psychoactive effects that nicotine has on the brain including feeling of satisfaction, calm, relaxation, etc. In case of cigarettes, matters are made worse by the fact that tobacco companies actually adjust the dose of nicotine in cigarettes to maximize addictive behavior. They do this in part by designing cigarettes to give the smoker an immediate spike of nicotine upon the first several puffs.
Many smoking cessation program involve stopping smoking altogether (i.e., going cold turkey). However, one of the most difficult aspects of this or other forms of tobacco cessation is the craving for nicotine and thus a cigarette created when the user suddenly stops smoking. There are several nicotine delivery products to address this pro problem which do not involve smoking. Two of the more popular forms used in smoking cessation programs include nicotine containing transdermal drug delivery patches nicotine containing gum. However both have a number of limitations. First, neither is able to mimic the rapid or spike dose delivery of nicotine achieved from smoking a cigarette. Consequently, the smoker doesn't get the same psychoactive effect and as a result the user can still develop cravings even when they are receiving nicotine from one or both products. Further, for these same reasons, neither may be effective for the treatment of breakthrough cravings. Breakthrough craving is a craving that comes on suddenly for short periods of time and is not easily controlled. For cigarette smokers, the characteristics of breakthrough cravings may vary from person to person depending upon their smoking habits including the number of cigarettes they were smoking each day, years of smoking and overall brain chemistry. Nether approach can treat such cravings since they deliver fixed amounts of nicotine over an extended period of time and cannot be adjusted for a given user. Both methods are susceptible to excessive self-administration from the user applying multiple patches and/or chewing multiple lozenges. The user is also susceptible to varying delivery in the case of transdermal patches since manufactures make one size fits all transdermal fixed dose nicotine patches which don't account for differences between users. Further, transdermal patches also suffer from the limitation of over-delivery since the user continues to receive nicotine via passive diffusion from the patch even after their craving has been satisfied. This can result in the user habituating to even higher doses of nicotine. Thus, there is a need for improved methods of nicotine delivery for the treatment of cigarette/nicotine cravings occurring smoking cessation plans. The same need also applies to other forms of tobacco use including cigar, pipe and chewing tobacco which result in nicotine addiction,
Transdermal iontophoresis is a non-invasive method of propelling high concentrations of a drug or other therapeutic agent through the skin of a human or other animal by repulsive electromotive force using a small electrical charge. The electrical charge repels ionized (i.e., charged) forms of the drug or other therapeutic agent. Using such an approach, doses of pain medication can be delivered to the patient using a skin contacting patch containing pain medication that has been dissolved in a solution disposed within the patch. The application of a current causes the dissolved medication to be propelled from the solution through a contacting layer of the patient and into the skin. However, over-administration/overdose remains a problem for such devices due to the fact that the pain medication continues to passively diffuse from the patch reservoir into the patient even when the iontophoretic current is off due to concentration gradients between the patch and the skin (under the principles of Fickian diffusion). Also, there is nothing to stop the patient from overdosing themselves by reactivating the device or even leaving the current on continuously to give themselves repetitive or even continuous doses. Improved systems and methods are needed for preventing over-administration of drugs due to passive diffusion as well as excessive administration by the patient.